User talk:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Super Smash Bros Lawl Ultimate Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT I made a Wiki Hey, It's me: Gannonx1 from Youtube. I made my Wiki for Smash Bros Mawl. here's the link: supersmashbrosmawl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros_Mawl_Wiki Idea I loved your 60's Spiderman moveset, but I think your others need improvement. Let's cut to the chase here. Will you remake some of your old movesets? Jenngra505 (talk) 01:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Darn. Will you at least remake 1? Please? Jenngra505 (talk) 23:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S if you liked remaing the one you chose you can remake more. New Character! Dear I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE can you Change Pinkie Pie's Down Special Move is Party Mode (Pinkie pie) and Evil Mode (Pinkiemania (From Cupcake) is easy look in the video it's better. From Cpend7 Dear I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE I got few Day's when its my Birthday can you make a video of me and all your Friends Please the Theme is When you Done Show it to me ok? I don't have a youtube arccout. New Comemer I known Fluttershy Moveset was Removed marbey you can make her moveset is this ok? From: Cpend7 Mordecai and Rigby The person who is making some characters (Agentrockluxury2)(Heavy, Scout,), is not making any more videos, and I'm pretty shure he's not going to finish the rest of his roster. He hasen't been active for a year now, and I don't think he can make a Mordecai and Rigby moveset. Can you please put them as a vote character for future plans? Thanks for understanding. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Dear I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE i got 100,000,000,000,000 Sentry Gun's (TF2) to stop the Trolls i will help you I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE is this ok? my Sentry Gun's is 100% Heath 100% Bullet's I put you in Super Mario and Friends new Adventure Me and Bubbyaustin is make you an ADMIN and your best friend. http://supermarioandfriendsnewadventure.wikia.com/wiki/User:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Do you like it? you so nice and beautiful. Reaction I saw that you are remaking Amy Rose. My response is a quote from Toon Bison "YES! ... YES!" Jenngra505 (talk) 01:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) That Masked Poop The Masked Pope (talk) 14:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC)He....We meet again....hehehe.... Awesome Sea Cucumber make a page of a wiki called Poopedia! He writes information about you(and your best friend Collaterale1)! Are you going to do something about that!? Hehehe?...... Ignore my offended phrases! And don't be a wikia-contributoracist against me! I'm not here to fuck pages around! ....hehehe....